Submission
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Kataang, one-shot. It's the full moon... do you know what that means? Aang does. Review! Rated 'M' for sexual situations.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender; Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko have me beat in that area. Those crazy geniuses.

**Author's Note**: I wrote this a while ago, actually, but I didn't feel like it was necessary to have it up here. Though, with the finale and the way things turned out, I decided that editing it wold be fine enough for me, taking out the horribly graphic parts (which are in my LiveJournal community under friends lock) in the meantime.

I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. Should I write more along these lines? I'm planning on something Sukka-related of this genre.

* * *

_**Submission**_

**Rating**: R

July 25, 2008

* * *

He thought it was cruel and unusual punishment as he tried to move against her makeshift ice handcuffs around his wrists. However, it _was _the full moon, and he knew what that meant.

Feeling her nude form on his always drove him crazy, but when he couldn't do anything about it–that was even worse. However, any and all complaints vanished in his mind at the devious gleam in her eye, the very one that made his breath catch in his through as well as quicken his pulse. She was always so sweet and tender to him, but when this side of her came out he was intrigued–not to mention extremely turned on, though he would never openly voice his arousal to her. Besides that, he had a feeling she already knew how he felt.

Currently straddling his waist, she grinned down at him, her hands trailing lazy circles on his chest. Katara preferred being on top; she admired the control she had over him.

"Ready, Aang?"

"You are wicked," he said with a smirk, his eyes trained on her face before sliding down her body. His thoughts were, obviously, elsewhere, as he wished his hands were. After three children, she still had a body other women would kill for.

"Call it payback for that one time by the lake when you left with my clothes as a _hilarious_ joke," she replied airily with a touch of sarcasm, smirking as she trailed a cool finger down his heated chest. "That was hard enough having to explain to Sokka, but I'm going to be nicer than that and keep you in my company constantly rather than leave without a warning."

The ice bindings around his wrists and ankles, which were her favorite method of restraint he had figured out over the years, were currently in place. He wished he could find the strength to pull a firebending move to save himself (he never could), but he promised that he would obey her every word, and he was always true to his word when it came to her. Plus, he wanted to see where this was going this time around. There was always something different each time.

"I'll make it worth your while, Aang. Don't you worry." Her deep brown hair cascaded down her back in waves as she ran a hand through it while arching her back. She eyed him seductively and he did the same, his eyes unabashedly glued to her breasts.

"That's not what I'm worried about," he added, now looking her in the eyes. A younger version of himself would have been embarrassed of the erection that stood at full attention with little effort, but now he was proud she barely had to lift a finger to get through to him. He was always ready for her.

"I would cover your mouth," she teased, "but I wouldn't want those pretty lips turning blue on me."

"They're too valuable to you to freeze," he shot back, raising his eyebrows if she tried to retort back.

"Ah," she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down, just hovering over his lips, "you are right about that, my dear husband." Looking into her eyes, she said, "Remember the rules from last time? No bending to get yourself out of these, and only when I say you can, you can get out of the ice cuffs. I'm in total control."

"Yes, Sifu Katara," he smiled, remembering she liked being called that the last time this happened.

"How lucky am I to have the Avatar completely submissive to my every will?"

"And how lucky am I to have the greatest living, most beautiful, Waterbender as my wife?"

"She's a Waterbender with a purpose," she mumbled against his lips before kissing him.

Pulling away enough to reply, he murmured, "Isn't she always?" before initiating the kiss again as much as he could with limited mobility. She cupped his cheek as she pushed her tongue into his mouth to meet his own, initiating the age-old battle for dominance between them. Sensing her urgency, he met every movement with his own, their tongues swirling forcefully around one another. No matter how hard he tried to win, she always won just when he thought he had the upper hand. She knew how to distract him in delicious ways.

Her hand trailed down his abdomen, and while continuing the kiss, took his erection softly into her hand, smoothing her fingers softly against his shaft. He moaned into the kiss, partially in protest, mostly in pleasure; she always loved to be a tease when he couldn't do anything about it. As the pressure began to increase, he jerked slightly under her touch, and she took that as her cue to continue on further.

Pulling away from the kiss, she sat up fully, looking down at him with a smirk. His eyes opened lazily, his mouth agape. She brushed her free hand's thumb across his swollen lips, with a fleeting look in her eyes that resembled tenderness, before crawling down the length of the bed to give him more of the attention he craved.

Katara licked her lips, knowing he was watching her every move, before slowly lowering her lips to taste him, working along with her hand. Her hair, as she leaned forward, created a curtain of chocolate brown, blocking Aang from what he wanted to see most. As he was about to protest, a strangled gasp replaced his original intent; the delicious feeling of her lips on his skin shut down the processes in his brain. He struggled against the cuffs around his wrists, wanting to run his fingers through her hair and hold her closer to him, but it was useless. His eyelids fluttered shut as he hotly whispered her name.

Despite her lips being like heaven on his skin, just when he mentioned he was close to coming–which he always alerted her of–she slowed, eventually stopping (to his complete and utter frustration). She lifted her head and tossed her long hair back over her shoulder, only to be met with a soft glare at her cruelty.

Pulling away entirely, she moved up his torso, straddling his waist yet again with an evil smirk at his frustrated expression. He didn't dare say a word, though tried to tug his hands free, the need to touch her overcoming him.

Deciding he had been tortured enough for the time being, including the fact she yearned to feel his hands on her skin again, she removed the ice cuffs without warning. She felt like being generous.

As soon as his bindings were free, he pounced, flipping their positions and kissing her hungrily. Staying still for so long always took a toll on him, even if it was for a short amount of time, and he knew this was exactly what she wanted. With a firm hold on her hips, he ground up against her, moaning into her mouth at the contact, almost drowning out her own moans. Without as much as a single thought, her legs dropped open and he used his grip on her hips to level her before pushing into her.

Although he would generally pause to revel in the sensation of completeness, the feeling of returning home, he was too wound up to not take her roughly–he needed release.

She reached for his neck, and with a swift tug, her lips were on his again. They moved together, two halves of a whole. The only sound filling the silence was the sound of heavy breathing and the friction of skin on skin. Aang's hands were everywhere, groping and simply feeling for the ability to touch that had previously been denied to him.

His hands felt along her sides and rested on the swell of her breasts, grasping them, massaging them, before returning to her lower body and ultimately landing on her backside. His grip tightened as his thrusts grew more frantic and powerful with the need for release, and by the volume of Katara's moans he knew she was also close.

As he continued with his quickened pace, Katara arched her back against him, gripping the sheets with both hands and crying out his name as she reached the edge and toppled over in an overpowering, blissful orgasm. It didn't take much else to send him over, especially with seeing her like that. With a choked moan and a final series of thrusts, he was there with her in ecstacy, his emotion flowing into her. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, nuzzling and whispering his love and adoration for her in rushed, breathless gasps. He pulled out of her and gathered her into his arms, holding her close, their hearts beating together.

They laid there, content to be out of breath and sweaty, tangled together in the ceaseless love of two of the greatest benders in history.

After their breathing had calmed significantly, Katara asked with a smirk as she pressed a hand against his warm chest, "Have you noticed, so far, when we have sex leaning towards one of our two elements, the child is a bender of that type?" Despite having three children of their own already, that didn't slow them down in the least.

He realized why she used ice this time with a wry smirk; with one Waterbender and two Airbenders, she wanted to even the score. "Are you saying we should try the air glider again?"

"Couldn't hurt," she shrugged, smiling against his skin as he wrapped a protective arm around her. "This time it can be more of a lottery."

He pressed a kiss to her temple with a soft chuckle, "Whatever you desire, Sifu Katara."

"Of course."

"I'm just glad you didn't use the water whip this time," he chuckled. He could still feel the stinging sensation now that he reminisced about the conception of his second eldest child.

"I almost forgot! That can be for round two," she smirked, reaching around him to pinch his backside. He winced, even though it was simply just for show.

"Oh, no," he said, moving on top of her again with a playful growl, "round two is mine."


End file.
